


El compañero de papá

by GeoHatake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español, M/M, Yaoi, kingdom hearts español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoHatake/pseuds/GeoHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Donde Saïx es el hijo de un compañero de trabajo de Xemnas, y una noche va a llevarle unos informes y...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El compañero de papá

**Author's Note:**

> Los peinados descritos son los que los propios personajes llevan en el juego, sólo el de Saïx tiene la pequeña modificación mencionada.

Xemnas estaba sentado frente al escritorio, revisaba unos informes a pesar de que era demasiado tarde ya.   
Inesperadamente llamaron a la puerta de su despacho.  
-Adelante.-habló alto, pero sin gritar, para que lo oyese quien había al otro lado.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, desde fuera no se veía casi nada ya que las luces estaban apagadas, no pudo comenzar a distinguir hasta que entraron lentamente.  
Era el hijo de un íntimo amigo, Saïx, la parte posterior de su pelo, azul, estaba peinado en horizontal para que no cayese sobre su cabeza mientras el resto caía alrededor de su cabeza, el lado izquierdo de esta lucía rapado, con una luna y un par de estrellas decoloradas en un azul más claro, sus orejas puntiagudas se veían al completo, llevaba unas expansiones con unos pendientes negros aparentemente de madera y sobre estas unos pendientes simples, que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz, también tenía un semi círculo alrededor de la parte inferior del labio izquierdo con dos bolitas plateadas, y en medio de su nariz otro aro con otra bolita plateada; su ropa consistía en una camiseta negra de manga corta, dejando ver sus brazos, delgados pero bien formados, unos pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas tipo Vans, a cuadritos blancos y negros. Traía un par de carpetas entre sus manos.  
-Mi padre me dijo que te trajese esto.-Saïx se acercó, dejando las carpetas sobre los papeles que aún Xemnas tenía cogidos por la esquina.  
El más adulto alzó una ceja ante la actitud tan irrespetuosa del joven.  
-Está bien, gracias, supongo.-Xemnas dejó los papeles, levantándose de su silla.  
Saïx le miró atentamente ahora que podía verle bien gracias a la buena iluminación de la sala que en esa zona proporcionaba la lamparita del escritorio, no era la primera vez que veía a Xemnas, de echo como su padre siempre le obligaba a acompañarle a convenciones y comidas de empresa le había visto varias veces, aunque no fue hasta ahora que empezó a fijarse de “otro” modo, a pesar de doblarle la edad era un hombre bastante atractivo, vestía una camisa negra, simple, con sus iniciales bordadas en el bolsillo, una corbata azul marino con pequeñísimos puntitos blancos, sus pantalones también eran negros, al igual que el simple cinturón con la hebilla reluciente, no podía ver más abajo debido a que aún estaba tras el escritorio así que le miró a la cara entonces, su pelo era de un tono grisáceo, algunos mechones estaban ligeramente hacia arriba, no mucho, y el resto del mechón caía, sin llegar a estar en su cara, el resto de su pelo era liso, hacia abajo.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?-Xemnas cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, ligeramente molesto ya.  
Saïx se lamió los labios mirándole, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a él, Xemnas giró al momento para seguir de frente a él. El joven pasó una de sus manos para acariciar sus brazos a lo que Xemnas no se apartó, sólo sin saber muy bien las intenciones que tenía.  
-¿Vas al gimnasio? Se te ve bastante en forma.-En un rápido movimiento Saïx llevó una mano a la corbata del mayor, tiró de esta con fuerza para atraerle contra su rostro, utilizando la corbata a modo de correa.  
Xemnas se tuvo que inclinar ya que Saïx al ser mucho menor era más bajito también. El joven se acercó a los labios del mayor, entreabriendo los suyos para darle un leve beso, bastante húmedo, Xemnas se alejó lentamente cuando Saïx finalizó el beso.  
-Eso no es adecuado.-Habló tranquilamente, su voz ligeramente más grave al usar un tono firme.  
-Me pone… -murmuró, volviendo a tirar, a lo que Xemnas se opuso, manteniéndose en su lugar; cosa que no pareció importarle mucho a Saïx ya que aprovechó para hacerle descruzar sus brazos y se pegó a su pecho.  
Xemnas bufó, se apartó para volverá su silla y disponerse a revisar los nuevos informes, esto último molestó a Saïx, quién, antes de que Xemnas acercase su silla de oficina al escritorio aprovechó para sentarse en su regazo, también pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para entrelazar sus manos tras su cabeza.  
-Saïx, suficiente.-Xemnas ya comenzaba a lucir mosqueado, llevó sus manos a las caderas del joven para obligarle a levantarse pero de nada le sirvió ya que el otro se agarró con las piernas al respaldo de la silla, de modo que se estaba presionando contra el cuerpo del más adulto.  
-Si sigues con esa actitud me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad.-El hombre de pelo plateado dejó de intentar apartarle, recurriendo ahora a las amenazas.  
-No creo que vengan… Puede que les haya dicho que les diste permiso para marcharse, ya que te ibas a quedar hasta tarde.-Saïx le miró a los ojos, su miraba era bastante lasciva, además en algún momento había comenzado a juguetear con el piercing de su labio, lo cual empezaba a hacerle ligeramente sensual a los ojos de Xemnas.  
-No habrás sido capaz…-Inmediatamente se estiró para tratar de llegar al ordenador y revisar las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, pero el adolescente se lo impidió, poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho, ejerciendo presión para volver a hacerle reclinarse contra el reposacabezas; al tenerle de nuevo en esa posición se acercó a los labios como había hecho anteriormente, sin llegar a besarle esta vez.  
-Bésame…-Susurró con la vista fija en los labios del otro.  
Xemnas se quedó pensando por unos segundos, pensando en lo mal que eso estaría, en qué pasaría si alguien los descubría.  
-No se lo diré a nadie, nadie lo sabrá nunca.-Saïx irrumpió en su interno dilema moral con las únicas palabras que quería oír. Apenas tardó una milésima de segundo en fundir sus labios con los del adolescente.  
Saïx le besó profundamente, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados mientras le besaba, el mayor había comenzado a deslizar sus manos por las piernas del menos hasta llevarlas a las caderas de este.  
Lentamente se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, Xemnas le observó en silencio, atento al pequeño movimiento de sus pupilas que se producía al alternar su mirada entre uno y otro de sus ojos; el más joven deslizó sus manos para tomar una de las de Xemnas, sosteniéndola unos segundos antes de llevarla al borde de su camiseta y hacerle meterla bajo esta. Xemnas le miró, pegando su mano a su estómago, esto hizo a Saïx estremecerse ya que Xemnas tenía los dedos helados.  
-Ah…  
Xemnas subió su mano, acariciando su estómago hasta su pecho, y allí aprovechó para acariciar su pezón derecho, al hacerlo descubrió cómo a ambos lados de su pezón se encontraban unas bolitas metálicas.  
-Apuesto a que tu padre no sabe nada de esto…-El mayor sonrió de lado mientras pellizcaba su pezón entre su pulgar y su índice.   
Lo único que logró fue hacer que el otro comenzase a gimotear, cerrando sus ojos mientras su pezón se endurecía entre sus dedos.  
Xemnas había comenzado a usar su otra mano para subir la camiseta de Saïx hasta que logró ponerla por encima de su pecho y ya él mismo se encargó de quitársela y echarla a un lado.  
El adolescente le miró, jadeando suavemente, y sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Creo que necesitamos igualdad de condiciones.-Murmuró antes de aflojarle la corbata para poder sacarla por su cabeza y así tener mejor acceso a los botones de su camisa. Pronto se la desabotonó, no tardó más que un segundo en frotar su pecho bajo sus manos, disfrutando del suave y duro tacto, jadeando más ansiosamente ya que el adulto había pasado sus manos al borde de sus vaqueros y los estaba desabrochando ya.  
-Sino te levantas no te voy a poder quitar esto.-Comenzó a dar tirones hacia abajo cuando los desabrochó; indirectamente esto hacía que cada vez que tiraba el trasero de Saïx se presionase contra su entrepierna, y, para qué mentir, eso era delicioso, además de los soniditos que emitía cuando sentía la semi dureza de Xemnas cada vez más grande, aún a través de los pantalones de ambos.  
De algún modo el muchacho de pelo azul logró apoyar sus pies en el suelo, lo que le permitió poder bajarse los pantalones, y bóxers con ellos, hasta los muslos; intentó cubrir su desnudez con una de sus manos pero Xemnas había sido más rápido, siempre lo era, y ya estaba masajeando su miembro rítmicamente, así que lo único que el otro pudo hacer era agarrarse con ambos brazos a su cuello, apoyar su cabeza contra la del mayor y gemir libremente; ya que afortunadamente estaban solos en el edificio.  
-¿Vas a dedicarte a dejar que te masturbe?-Xemnas gruñó cerca de su oído antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y bajar a besar su cuello.  
-No, no, perdona…-Saïx normalmente era mucho más espabilado pero esta vez por algún motivo se había dejado llevar por el placer. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en levantarse lentamente de la silla, se deslizó entre las piernas de Xemnas hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, le miró y le guiñó un ojo mientras le desabrochaba la hebilla rápidamente y tras eso tardó unos segundos en tomar el miembro de Xemnas, acercándose a este sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos aún.  
-No me mires mientras haces eso.-Xemnas llevó su mano a su cabeza y le hizo mirar hacia abajo.  
El joven pronto sacó su lengua, comenzando a lamer la punta lentamente; las reacciones no tardaron en hacerse notorias en el cuerpo de Xemnas.  
-Vaya, eres bastante más grande de lo que esperaba.-Murmuró antes de tomarle en su boca tanto como pudo.  
El mayor apretó su mano en la cabellera del joven, gruñendo suavemente por el placer que aquella pequeña boca, pero al parecer bastante experta le proporcionaba.  
Pasaron unos minutos en esa situación hasta que el adulto de pelo plateado tiró de sus hombros y le hizo levantarse para poder hacerlo él también. Le giró y le hizo echarse contra el escritorio antes de observarle, otra sorpresa le tenía guardada ese cuerpecito que le había vuelto loco, un tatuaje, no muy grande, sobre su nalga derecha (el símbolo de los incorpóreos).   
Se acercó y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas mientras pegaba las suyas contra el trasero de Saïx, el joven sin demasiada paciencia ya llevó uno de sus brazos hacía atrás, tomando el miembro de Xemnas y lo llevó a su entrada, con el líquido pre seminal bastó para proporcionarles una penetración agradable.  
Xemnas estaba firme en su posición observando cómo se deslizaba dentro y fuera del cuerpo del joven, sin llegar a salir por completo. Saïx se mantenía echado sobre el escritorio, con una mano entre sus piernas se masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas Xemnas.  
-Estoy a punto…-Saïx gimió con fuerza su nombre tras sentir como se venía abundantemente, siguió moviendo su mano, aunque comenzó a aminorar el ritmo de esta.  
Xemnas entonces se movió de forma ansiosa para lograr terminar también, haciéndolo dentro del cuerpo del joven; terminó por deslizarse fuera antes de caer sobre la silla del escritorio de nuevo, soltó un suspiro profundo, y aún seguía jadeando mientras observaba el cuerpo de Saïx; su trasero estaba enrojecido y su cabeza hundida entre sus hombros, apoyada en el escritorio.   
-¿Estás bien? ¿Demasiado para ti?-Xemnas bromeó mientras tiraba de las caderas del menor, así pudo hacerle sentarse en su regazo para mirarle.  
Saïx seguía sonrojado pero le miró, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, se acercó a su rostro y le besó suavemente. Xemnas no tardó en responder al beso, sonriendo pícaramente contra su boca tras unos segundos.  
-Estuvo bien…-Susurró el hombre mientras le miraba cerca de su rostro.

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos hasta que Saïx se calmó por completo. Tras eso se vistieron, y antes de que Saïx se marchara le hizo jurar a Xemnas que si alguna vez volvía, tenían que repetir, algo a lo que Xemnas no pudo oponerse.


End file.
